A Night Out On The Town
by Romanian Bookworm
Summary: Alek invites Chloe to a nightclub to have a night of fun and dancing. But will something more come out of it? Plenty of Chalek fluff in the later chapters, I can assure you! Read and Review please! Rated T to be safe.
1. A Night Out On The Town

**Ok I was listening to my iTunes when this idea came to me. I'm not the best at putting my ideas onto paper, but I'll def. try. Let me know what you think. There will be both Chloe and Alek P.O.V's. And plenty of fluff! After all this is MY story lol.**

**A Night Out On The Town**

By Romanian Bookworm

Friday Night

"So they're supposed to meet us there?" Amy called from the closet. At the moment she was stuck between dark skinny jeans and a silver sequined top or a cute pink miniskirt with a white t-shirt with hearts all over it.

"Yea. Alek just texted me and said we would meet them at the club at 7:30," I said.

I was debating if I should go with dark skinny jeans, my favorite black boots, cute purple tank top and a short black leather jacket. I wanted to look good tonight.

I don't know why I was so nervous about tonight. It felt like something big was going to happen but I didn't know what. I let my mind wander back to the last few weeks when Alek started to show more compassion for me as a friend more than as a protector. Then I thought of last night when he invited me to go to a club with him and Jasmine. What surprised me even more was when he said I could bring Amy and Paul, who I knew annoyed Alek beyond reason.

_Flashback: Thursday Night _

_Buzzzzzzzzzz, Buzzzzzzzzzz, Buzzzzzzzz_

_Looking away from my history book and checking my phone, I was surprised to see Alek's name and picture on my screen._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Chloe."_

"_Alek hey, what's up?"_

"_I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."_

"_No it's just my stupid history homework. Why should we even care? It's in the past, done, finito, never to be seen again. And yet the school makes such a big deal about it!"_

_I could hear him chuckling over the phone. "Well as exciting as that sounds, how would you like to go out with me to a club downtown? It an under 21 club so we don't have to sneak in or anything."_

"_Alek….I don't know…."_

"_Come on Chloe, live a little! It will be fun. You can bring Amy and Paul if you want and I can bring Jasmine. Besides, you know you can't resist seeing me show off my moves." I could practically see his smirk through the phone and I couldn't help but smile. _

"_Well when you put it that way...alright I'll go! Sound like fun And I have plenty of fun! If it weren't for all that training..."_

"_Great! I'll tell you the details in school tomorrow," he said ignoring my last comment_

"_Ok"_

"_Night Chloe. I'll be thinking of us dancing together and maybe I could sneak in a kiss or two." Chuckling, he hung up the phone before I could reply._

_Thinking about what he said, I couldn't help but blush. "Chloe?"_

"_Chloe!"_

"_Huh! What? Oh hi mom….um, how long have you been standing there?"_

_Mom gave me a smile like she knew whom I was thinking about and said, "Long enough. Do you have plans for tomorrow night? You know I won't be here. I have to go on a trip to Los Angeles and won't be back until late Sunday night."_

"_Yea, Alek invited me to go to a 21 and under club with him ad Jasmine. He said I could bring Amy and Paul. Is that ok?" I asked cautiously, I still didn't know how my mom really felt about Alek. _

"_That's sounds like fun Chloe."_

_Huh? Did my mom just give me permission to go to a club with Alek, who she dubbed as 'bed boy'?_

"_Ummmm….great! Thanks mom! Night." I couldn't keep the smile off my face. What is happening to me? I can't stop smiling to night it seems._

"_Night kiddo. Love you."_

"_Implied!"_

_End Flashback_

"So which one? Chloe? Chloe!"

Amy's voice quickly brought me back to the present where I realized I had a goofy smile on my face.

"What were you thinking about? Or should I say, who were you thinking about?" Amy asked with a little smirk on her face.

"No one! Um ready to go?"

"Yea but which outfit should I wear?"

"Oh right! Um, the mini skirt. Paul will go wild when he sees you in that," I couldn't help but laugh imagining what Paul would look like when he saw Amy.

She giggled. "You are so right! Hurry up and get dressed! It's already 7 and we have to go all the way downtown!"

Realizing what Amy was saying I rushed to get ready and in five minutes I was ready, which was a record for me.

"Alright lets go!"

Alek's POV

"Jasmine! Are you ready to go or not!" I was seriously considering leaving without her when she finally came out of that godforsaken bathroom she's been in for 10 minutes.

"Geez Alek, what's the rush? Eager to see Chloe are we?" She smirked. The little minx!

Knowing what she said was true I chose not to answer, instead walking toward the door and opening the door, keeping it open for her to leave first. What? I want to make sure I don't have to wait any longer to see my Chloe. Wait! MY Chloe? Since when was she mine?

'Since you first found out she was a Mai,' A little voice inside my head said, "Admit, you love her.'

'There is no way I love her!'

"Do I?" I must have said that last part out loud because the next thing I know, Jasmine is looking at me like I'm crazy.

Shaking my head, I led the way to the garage.

Chloe POV

On the way to the club, we picked up Paul at his house and we all started talking about random things but the closer I got to the club, the more nervous I got.

'Why am I so nervous? Its just Alek.'

'You like him,' my mind said.

'No I don't.'

'Yes you do.'

"Chloe, we're here! Isn't this exciting!" Amy exclaimed. "Oh! There's Alek and Jasmine!"

My head snapped up and there he was, leaning against the side of the building looking just as hot as he always did. 'Whoa, slow down there Chloe, you don't like him!'

"Hey Chloe, are you ready for the best night of your life?" he smirked.

He took my hand and pulled me into the club with the others following us.

Chloe and Alek POVs

'And so the fun begins.'

**So what did you think? I know its short but the next chapter should be longer. Let me know what you think cause I'm really anxious to hear your thoughts and read your comments. R&R please! **

**Please and Thank You!**

**-RB**


	2. Who Owns My Heart

**A Night Out On The Town**

By Romanian Bookworm

**Ok you guys gave me such great reviews that here is my next chapter I just want to say Thank You to all who reviewed (you know who you are). And hope you enjoy the next installment. **

**Italics are lyrics. I do not own any of the songs I will be using. They belong to their owners, who ever they may be. **

_Previously on __A Night Out On The Town:_

"_Chloe, we're here! Isn't this exciting!" Amy exclaimed. "Oh! There's Alek and Jasmine!"_

_My head snapped up and there he was, leaning against the side of the building looking just as hot as he always did. 'Whoa, slow down there Chloe, you don't like him!'_

"_Hey Chloe, are you ready for the best night of your life?" he smirked._

_He took my hand and pulled me into the club with the others following us._

_Chloe and Alek POVs_

'_And so the fun begins.'_

Friday Night At The Club

Alek's POV

'Ok Petrov, just relax. You can do this! Be a man! She's just another girl.'

'She's not just another girl. She's Chloe. _Your _Chloe…if you have the guts to call her yours.' There was that stupid little voice again. I swear if it were a person, I would have punched them right now.

'Chloe is not someone's property! She is her own person. Ok you know what, if you don't shut up I'll….'

"Alek? Are you ok?"

Turning around I smiled at Chloe and reassured her I was fine. She looked like she wanted to object but I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she let the matter drop.

"Do you guys want to get a booth?" I shouted.

I winced, there really was no reason to shout but for the sake of the humans here I did. Why? Because Chloe would be happy I considered them.

'Man am I whipped,' I thought.

But then Chloe gave me one of her beautiful smiles.

'She's worth it," I thought with a grin.

Leading the way, I managed to find a booth to fit all of us and Amy, Paul and Jasmine squeezed in. Before Chloe was able to sit down, I gently grasped her wrist and turned her to face me.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Chloe POV

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked me.

To be honest I was expecting this, but he asked me in such a gentle manner, not in the cocky way I was expecting.

"Um, sure?"

"Do you mind if we join you? I really want to show Amy my moves," Paul asked.

I looked to see Alek's reaction and I could tell he was straining not to hurt Paul. He managed to control himself and gave a tight-lipped smile that seemed more like a grimace to me and nodded.

"Great! Let's go!" Amy exclaimed.

She then proceeded to drag me through the crowds until she found a big enough spot to dance.

I let Miley Cyrus' "Who Owns my Heart" lyrics envelope me and I could feel my body start moving to the beat. I couldn't help but notice how the lyrics reflected my life over the past month.

Just when I was starting to get into the rhythm, I felt eyes on me. I looked over and saw Alek looking at me with this look in his eyes. I've never seen that look before but I liked it.

I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from his and when he realized that he smirked and made his way over to me.

_The room is full but all I see is_

_The way your eyes just blaze through me_

He placed his hands on my waist, pulled me close so my back was against his chest and started to move his body with mine. I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this. Everywhere his body touched mine, I felt like I was on fire.

_So come on baby_

_Keep provokin' me_

_Keep on ropin' me_

_Like a rodeo_

_Baby pull me close_

_Come on here we go_

_Here we go_

_Here we go_

When this particular set of lyrics blared through the speakers I felt Alek pull me even closer to him if that was possible. I felt him kiss the back of my neck as we danced causing shivers to run through me.

Alek's POV

I couldn't help but smirk when I felt her shiver. I turned her to face me and pressed her closer to me so that not even a piece of paper could fit between us. I leaned down to her ear and gave it a gentle but heated kiss, causing her to shiver again. I moved my mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Having fun?"

Pulling back, I chuckled at her dazed expression.

I leaned down again this time slowly so she could see my intentions.

Chloe's POV

'He's gunna kiss me!' was my last thought before my mind went blank and all I could focus on was Alek's eyes blazing through mine as his face loomed closer and closer.

My eyes started to drift shut and I could feel Alek's breath on my face as the distance between our lips became smaller and smaller.

"Chloe?"

I snapped my eyes open to meet Alek's. I could see the rage boiling beneath the surface at our interruption and I knew he recognized who interrupted us. 'I know that voice.' I turned my head to face the newcomer.

"Brian."

**Cliffhanger! Trust me when I say this…..Chalek will prevail! Brian will be kicked to the curb and Alek **_**will**_** get Chloe (like how it should be in the T.V series). Please don't hate me for doing this but I think its necessary to make the story interesting and fun (especially for Brian bashers lol) I do NOT own any of the lyrics like I've already stated. I know some people don't like Miley Cyrus but I think her song added…dare I say sexual tension to the scene.**

**Review please!**

**-RB**


	3. Single Ladies

**A Night Out On The Town**

By Romanian Bookworm

**Thanks to everyone for giving me such positive reviews! And special thanks to Water Wolf 100 for giving me advice on how to improve on my writing. Hopefully this is a little better. Ok this next chapter is all for you Ckalek fans and those who hate Brian lol, including me. Oh and I took Paul's question from episode 10, its not my own idea. Unfortunately I'm having writers block about that. And on with the story!**

_Previously on __A Night Out On The Town:_

'_He's gunna kiss me!' was my last thought before my mind went blank and all I could focus on was Alek's eyes blazing through mine as his face loomed closer and closer. _

_My eyes started to drift shut and I could feel Alek's breath on my face as the distance between our lips became smaller and smaller._

"_Chloe?"_

_I snapped my eyes open to meet Alek's. I could see the rage boiling beneath the surface at our interruption and I knew he recognized who interrupted us. 'I know that voice.' I turned my head to face the newcomer. _

"_Brian."_

Friday Night At The Club

Chloe's POV

"Wha…what are you doing here?"

To say I was shocked would be putting it mildly; I was floored. The little bubble surrounding Alek and I evaporated and everything in our surroundings came into focus.

Paul and Amy were dancing off to the side, Paul attempting to do the robot but failing miserably. Jasmine was a little ways off, dancing with someone I couldn't identify. Everyone on the dance floor was blissfully unaware of the tension now permeating the air between Alek, Brian and I. It was like the three of us were in our own private little world, one I wanted to get out of, the sooner the better.

The strobe lights circled around, first landing on Brian's hurt and confused face, then showing the vein pulsing in Alek's neck. I could tell just by the way his arms tightened around me that he wished he could get rid of Brian himself but if he did, he knew I would be mad. I was touched that he cared enough to consider my feelings on the matter.

Looking at Brian was tough to do when I didn't know what to say. But I somehow managed to arrange my thoughts into proper working order, look Brian in the eyes and say something he probably didn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry Brian, but its just not working out. I don't want to date you and its probably best for both of us that we not see each other anymore, even as friends."

His pain became more and more visible with every word that came out of my mouth. "But…why?"

'I cannot believe I am saying this in the middle of a crowded dance floor,' I thought.

"Because there is someone else better for you out there. Someone who can give you everything you want in a girl. But I'm just not that girl. And I also have feelings for someone else. I'm sorry." I couldn't help but apologize for dragging this out longer than I should have. Brian was expecting something that would never happen.

His voice became steadier when he asked, "Who?"

I simply looked up at the man holding me in his arms and gave him a gentle smile. "Alek…I choose Alek."

Looking back at Brian I could see his expression harden into anger, not directed towards me, but at Alek. "I'm sorry Chloe, but I refuse to just give you up to some…British bastard who will never love you like I can."

I froze when hearing that, but soon anger rushed through my veins and I could feel myself going into Mai mode.

Alek's POV

'I was so close, but then this idiot had to come up and ruin it!'

I was fuming, just wanting to punch Brian's lights out but I refused to release Chloe in fear of him grabbing her from him.

But then Chloe started talking to Brian and I grew shocked. I kept repeating her words over and over in my head, 'Alek…I choose Alek.' 'I choose Alek.' 'Alek.'

She chose me! But then again I can't really blame her. I'm Alek Petrov for crying out loud!

I felt Chloe's body grow rigid in my arms and I looked down at her, concerned she realized what she said and changed her mind.

What I saw shocked me. Her eyes were green and her nails started to grow longer. 'She's going into Mai mode!' I wrapped my arms around Chloe tighter than they were, not realizing I loosened my grip. 'Just incase she does something stupid and attack him in a crowded room. Not that I'd complain, but the rest of the Mai community might.' I realized now was the time to interrupt their conversation, for the sake of everyone here.

I glared at Brian and told him, "You heard her! She chose me. So get lost!"

He glared right back at me before turning and walking away. Right before I lost him in the crowd, I heard him mutter, "This isn't over."

'You can bet your bottom dollar it is. Chloe is mine.' Thinking of the angel in my arms, I looked down to see if she was ok. She was taking deep breaths to relax herself. I dragged her to the edge of the crowd and I started rubbing her back hoping it would help. After about five minutes, she turned towards me and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

'She's back. Good. Mai mode and Chloe's anger combined together is not something I want to get in the way of.'

"Are you ok Chloe? You had me worried for a second."

She took a deep breath and said, "Yea, I'm fine now. Thanks Alek. Sorry if I scared you."

I gently put one of her curls behind her ear and said, "It's ok. Just don't make a habit of it." I chuckled at the look she gave me.

"So…do you wanna dance again?" She shyly asked. Seeing Chloe shy was a change I quite liked. 'I wonder what else can make her act like this? I wonder if I can make her blush.'

Smirking I said, "Well I quite prefer what we were doing before we were…rudely interrupted."

She instantly blushed. 'Ah…that was too easy but I'll take it…for now.'

"Chloe!" Amy squealed and grabbed Chloe's arm. "What was going on when Brian was here?"

I was shocked Amy noticed Brian was here. She seemed too engrossed with Paul to notice. Chloe seemed to think exactly what I was thinking, judging by the stunned look on her face.

"I just told him it wouldn't work out and…well that I liked Alek."

Amy beamed when hearing this, Paul was looking back and forth between Chloe and I, and Jasmine gave me an 'I knew it' look.

At that moment, Beyoncé's 'Single Ladies' came on. Squealing once again, 'She really needs to stop doing that,' Amy dragged Chloe and Jasmine back into the throng of dancers, leaving me alone with Paul.

"So…liter box or toilet?" Paul asked.

I looked at him like he had two heads. That question didn't deserve a response.

I groaned. 'This is what happens when you try to make the girl you like happy. You're stuck with her crazy friends.'

I search for Chloe in the crowd and see her dancing with Amy and Jasmine in the center of the dance floor under the disco ball.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

'You won't be single for long Chloe. That I can guarantee.'

**And he's right. He **_**will**_** get Chloe. Don't worry. And sorry to say this but Brian isn't gone for good. Next time he pops up he **_**will **_**get hurt and it might not be Alek who delivers the blow ;) This story might be at least 4 or so chapters long. Just thought I should let you fans know so you don't come after me with a pitchfork for taking so long. But don't worry, Alek and Chloe will be an item before then. Possibly in the next chapter, I'm not quite sure yet. We'll see. Again, lyrics don't belong to me.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Please and Thank You!**

**-RB**


	4. Finally

**A Night Out On The Town**

By Romanian Bookworm

**I'll keep this note short: thanks for all the great reviews! Continue reviewing please. It motivates me to continue writing. My goals at the moment for this story is to get at least 40 reviews and I already have 28 so…REVIEW! Ok on with the story.**

_Previously on __A Night Out On The Town:_

_I search for Chloe in the crowd and see her dancing with Amy and Jasmine in the center of the dance floor under the disco ball. _

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

'_You won't be single for long Chloe. That I can guarantee.'_

Chloe POV

Dragging Amy and Jasmine out of the dancing crowd, I check my phone and notice we've already been here for an hour.

'Wow, when you're having fun time really _does _fly by.'

"Hey Amy! Can we grab a bite? I'm starving!" I ask.

"Yea Amy, I really need to sit down." Jasmine chimes in.

Amy pouts and agrees. "Fine! But once you're done I'm dragging you right back out there. That is if Alek doesn't beat me to it," she giggles. Hearing this Jasmine bursts out laughing and I feel my face start heating up in a blush.

"Amy! Come on, let's eat." I drag her back to the table where Paul is shooting questions at Alek and Alek is trying not to strangle Paul.

"Paul! Stop asking Alek questions! One of these days he's going to snap and _will_ kill you." I warn him. Paul gulps and stops talking. I slide into the booth, sitting next to Alek.

Alek turns to me, gives me a grateful smile and says, "He's been driving me crazy with all these questions while you three were dancing. Did you have fun? Wait, I already know the answer; you didn't because you weren't dancing with me." He gives me a smirk.

"Ego much," I joke.

"Usually yes, but at the moment I just want to dance with you," He says. His eyes look at me gently and with so much love I want to just grab him and kiss him for all its worth.

"Well you'll have to wait," I tell him gently. "I'm getting hungry and I don't want to be fainting on the dance floor."

"Don't worry, I'll catch you." There's that smirk again.

Out of nowhere a girl wearing an apron and holding a pad and pencil pops up.

"Hi! I'm you're waitress Sara. Can I get you guys anything?"

After giving our order we all just make small talk, waiting for our food to arrive. Not even ten minutes later, Sara comes back carrying a tray full of plates with our food.

'Wow their fast here!' I can't help but think.

Then Sara had to open her big mouth. "Here's your food. Enjoy! And if you need anything, and I mean _anything_ let me know." She directs that last part at Alek. She winks at him before walking off.

Growling, I glare at her. Alek takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"No need to get jealous Chloe. You're the only one for me. But I have to say you look pretty hot when jealous."

I whip my head around and stare at him. "Ex…excuse me?"

He just winks and starts to dig into his food. I shake my head and dig into my plate of pasta.

It doesn't occur to me until later that he hasn't let go of my hand throughout the entire meal.

When everyone was finished with their meal, Amy jumped up from her seat and grabbed my arm, ready to drag me out to the dance floor again. Alek however wraps his arm around my shoulders and tells her, "Sorry Amy but Chloe is dancing with me now."

I blush and allow myself to be led by Alek through the swaying dancers.

Flo Rida's "Low" starts blaring through the speakers and the crowd grows wild.

Turning me around, Alek draws me against him so my back was to his chest, grips my waist and starts to dance.

_[Intro - T-Pain]_

Mmmmmmmm

Let me talk to 'em

Let me talk to 'em

Mmmmmmm

Let me talk to 'em

C'mon!

_[Chorus (T-Pain):]_

Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)

Boots with the fur (with the fur)

The whole club was looking at her

She hit the floor (she hit the floor)

Next thing you know

Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Them baggy sweat pants

And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)

She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)

She hit the floor (she hit the floor)

Next thing you know

Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

He gripped my waist tighter and started grinding into me, really getting into the music.

_[Flo-Rida]_

I ain't never seen something that'll make me go

This crazy all night spending my doe

Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go

Them birthday cakes they stole the show

So sexual

She was flexible professional

Drinking X&O

Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa

Did her thing seen shawty get low

Ain't the same when it's up that close

Make it rain I'm making it snow

Work the pole I gotta bank roll

I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes

I'm in to that I love women exposed

She threw it back at me I gave her mo

Cash ain't a problem I know where it go

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]_

I turned around and threw my left arm around Alek's neck with my right hand gripping his waist. In this position I could see his eyes smoldering into mine. My insides melted and I was officially lost in the music, in the moment, in his eyes.

_[Flo-Rida]_

Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home

My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing

Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown

Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan

One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)

Now that's three grand

What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man

I'm dealing rubber bands

That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders

I knew it was over

That heny and Cola got me like a soldier

She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her

So lucky on me I was just like clover

Shawty was hot like a toaster

Sorry but I had to fold her

Like a pornography poster

She showed her

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]_

The front of our bodies were touching everywhere. I had never felt more intimate with someone before. Even in this position, Alek managed to grind into me even more, if that were possible.

_[Flo-Rida]_

Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money

Little mama took my cash

And I ain't want it back

The way she bent that back

Got all them paper stacks

Tattoo above her crack

I had to handle that

I was zoned in sexy woman

Let me show it make me want it

Two in the morning I'm zoned in

Them rosee bottles foaming

She wouldn't stop

Made it drop

Shawty dipped that pop and lock

Had to break her off that guap

Gal was fine just like my glock

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]_

Neither of us broke apart when the music changed and Jason Derülo's "In My Head" came on.

Everybody's lookin' for love, oh, oh

Ain't that the reason you're at this club, oh, oh

You ain't gon' find it dancin' wit' him, no hoh

I got a better solution for you, girl, oh, oh

Just leave wit' me now

Say the word and we'll go

I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes

You'll see a side of love you've never known

I can see it goin' down,goin' dowhown

Alek holds me tighter at this part and I can see in his eyes he _would_ give me the love I've always been looking for.

In my head, I see you all over me,

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy

In my head, you'll be screamin', ooooh

In my head, it's goin' down

In my head, it's goin' down

In my head, yeah, in my head, oh, yeah

Some dudes know all the right things to say

When it comes down to it, it's all just game yeah

Instead of talkin', let me demonstrate, yeah

Get down to business and skip foreplay

Ay yeah

I knew then and there Alek was the one for me. There was no more looking. He was the one I could picture myself with for the rest of my life. The only question was if he felt the same way. I looked at my hand that had made its way to rest on his chest, right where his heart was. I could feel it beating beneath my palm, matching mine beat for beat.

Just leave wit' me now

Say the word and we'll go (And we'll go)

I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes (You the ropes)

You'll see a side of love you've never known

In my head, I see you all over me

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy

In my head, you'll be screamin' ooooh

In my head, it's goin' down

In my head, it's goin' down

In my head,

Break it down

Ayooo ayooo ayooo

You singin' to me, baby, in my head right now

Ayooo ayooo ayooo

She'll be screamin' out when it all goes down

Just leave with me now

Say the word and we'll go

I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes

You'll see a side of love you've never known

I can see it goin' down, we're goin' down

Alek seemed to understand where my thoughts were heading as he lifted up my chin to look into my eyes. He slowly started to lower his head.

In my head, I see you all over me

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy

In my head, you'll be screamin' ooooh

In my head, it's goin' down

In my head, it's goin' down

In my head, I see you all over me

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy

In my head, you'll be screamin' out

In my head, it's goin' down

In my head, it's goin' down

In my head

My eyes drifted shut and the space between our faces grew smaller and smaller. Feather light, Alek's lips brushed over mine as if unsure of himself, expecting me to draw back. When he realized I wasn't rejecting him, he applied more pressure. Slowly we deepened the kiss, our mouths opening, closing and sliding against the each others. His tongue traced the outline of my lips and I shyly let him in. Timidly, our tongues met, exploring each other before Alek realized he wanted to dominate the situation. He began to explore my mouth with more passion as he clutched me closer to him as if I was about to disappear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him relax.

I have never felt like this before. I felt like I was floating and I was ecstatic. I didn't want this feeling to go away anytime soon so I held his neck firmly with one hand and let my other hand stray upward to play with his hair. His hands in turn started to roam. One of his hands buried itself in my hair, clutching the back of my head to keep me in place and his other hand lightly ran up and down my back creating goosebumps.

Chloe and Alek's POV

'_Finally_.'

**They finally kissed! Let me say this, there will be more chapters, which means more kisses! And trouble is up ahead for the happy couple. You'll just have to read to find out what happens next. I do not own NLOCK or the lyrics to the songs I used. Review please! Like I said, reviews encourage me to continue writing stories.**

**Please and Thank You!**

**-RB**


	5. When I Look At You

**A Night Out On The Town**

By Romanian Bookworm

**Here's my next chapter to ****A Night Out On The Town****! I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for all the great reviews! Lets try to get to 50 reviews people! I have 37 at the moment so…review! Make sure to check out my other story ****After the First Five Minutes**** if you haven't already. Enjoy!**

_Previously on __A Night Out On The Town:_

_My eyes drifted shut and the space between our faces grew smaller and smaller. Feather light, Alek's lips brushed over mine as if unsure of himself, expecting me to draw back. When he realized I wasn't rejecting him, he applied more pressure. Slowly we deepened the kiss__, our mouths opening, closing and sliding against the other. His tongue traced the outline of my lips and I shyly let him in. Timidly, our tongues met, exploring each other before Alek realized he wanted to dominate the situation. He began to explore my mouth with more passion as he clutched me closer to him as if I was about to disappear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him relax._

_I have never felt like this before. I felt like I was floating and I was incredibly happy. I didn't want this feeling to go away anytime soon so I held his neck firmly with one hand and let my other hand stray upward to play with his hair. His hands in turn started to roam. One of his hands buried itself in my hair, clutching the back of my head to keep me in place and his other hand lightly ran up and down my back creating goosebumps. _

_Chloe and Alek's POV_

'_Finally.'_

Friday Night At the Club (About 9 P.M)

Alek POV

Kissing Chloe was like…actually there was no way to describe it. She kissed me passionately but with exquisite tenderness. Her lips were as soft as rose petals and her hair was silky smooth to the touch. I knew then and there I would never get tired of kissing her.

Recognizing my need for oxygen, I slowly pull away from her and we break apart gasping for breath. When I catch my breath, I lean down and gentle nuzzle her nose with mine, smiling. She smiles back and hugs me. I hug her back just as tightly, content to hold her in my arms for the rest of our lives.

Someone bumps into me from behind and I'm suddenly reminded that we're in the middle of the dance floor. Looking around, I grab Chloe's hand and pull her behind me as I attempt to get through the crowd and back to the booth. Once arriving at the booth, safe and sound, minus a few jabs in the ribs from flailing elbows, I turn to Chloe.

"Chloe, I know this is kinda sudden but…will you be my girlfriend?"

She still seems dazed from our kiss so I wait patiently for her to reply. After a minute or two, Chloe snaps out of it and asks me to repeat the question.

Chuckling, I slowly ask her again, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She gives me a bright smile that seems to rival the sun and attacks me in a hug.

Laughing I ask, "So is that a yes?"

She pulls back from the hug and vigorously nods her head yes. Happy and relieved she said yes, I grab her and spin her around in circles. I can hear her laughing in my ear and she begs me, "Alek! Put me down!" Obeying I take her face gently in my hands and give her a quick peck on the lips and whisper, "Thank you" to her.

"You're welcome," she whispers back.

A squeal interrupts us. Jumping apart, we turn to see Amy, Paul and Jasmine all grinning at us. "Well its about time," Jasmine exclaims. Paul nods in agreement and Amy starts jumping up and down while clapping. She squeals again before launching herself at Chloe and hugging her.

"Chloe! I'm so happy for you!" she yells.

"Thanks Amy. I'm happy too." Chloe smiles and hugs her back.

"I should hope so. After all, you are dating THE Alek Petrov." I tell Chloe. Amy releases Chloe from the hug and laughs at the expression on Chloe's face.

Choosing to ignore what I said, Chloe just shakes her head good naturally at me. Grinning, I step closer to her and pull her back into my embrace with her in front of me and me behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist. She leans against me and my grin widens. I start rocking the two of us back and forth for fun, causing Chloe to start laughing. Pretty soon, the rest of us are laughing along with her.

Not wanting to miss out on any more dancing, we push our way through the crowd, looking for a big enough spot for all of us. We find one and start dancing the night away, me dancing with Chloe the entire time.

After about another hour and a half of dancing I ask Chloe if she wants anything to drink. She nods her head yes, takes my hand and leads me to the bar on the edge of the dance floor.

Chloe POV

"What a night!" I can't help but think. "First Alek asks me to dance, _nicely, _then I run into Brian and tell him its over, then Alek kisses me and then I become his girlfriend!" I can't help but smile at the word 'girlfriend'. I look back at Alek with his hand grasped firmly in mine. He notices me looking at him and gives me a gentle smile. I smile back at him.

Upon reaching the bar, I ask the bartender for a Ginger Ale and Alek asks for a Cherry Coke, one of his favorite drinks. We sit and talk at the bar for what seems like hours but is really only five minutes. Receiving our drinks, we turn to watch all the dancers. Alek confirms my belief that he can't keep his hands off me by taking my hand in his. I smile and lean into him, content for once in my life since this whole Mai and Uniter business started a month ago.

Hearing someone yell my name, I look to my right and see Brian walking towards us. I inwardly groan and feel Alek's chest rumble with a growl. He tightens his grip on my hand and tenses up, as if preparing himself for a fight. 'Let's hope that doesn't happen.' I wish.

Standing in front of us, Brian gives our entwined hands a glare and scowl. Alek's fingers tighten painfully around mine but I ignore the pain and squeeze his hand in reply.

"Can I talk to you Chloe? Alone?" Brian gruffly asks, shooting Alek a glare. Alek glares right back at him.

'Sure we can talk," I agree. "But only if Alek can come."

"Fine!" Brian agrees with a hint of hesitation. "Follow me." He stiffly walks away, expecting us to follow. Shooting each other a glance, Alek and I start walking after him.

Brian leads us out to the alley way behind the club and stops next to the dumpster, a few feet from the backdoor. Alek and I stop as well and Alek rudely ask him, "Well?"

Getting straight to the point, Brian tells me, "I don't want you with him! If you're to be with someone, it's me!" I gasp on hearing this and stare at Brian. 'Who does he think he is, telling me who I can and cannot date?'

"He's bad new Chloe! Does you're mom even know you're here with him? Probably not you little whore! You won't kiss me but you'll gladly grind with him!" Brian spits at me.

"She is not a whore! She's smart enough to avoid dating a loser like you!" Alek throws back at him. "If you don't leave us alone now I'll…"

"You'll what? Throw a punch? Please! I can take you!" Brian scoffs.

I feel Alek tense up and take a step forward. Not wanting this situation to escalate any farther then it has, I step in front of Alek and look at Brian.

"That's it! I've tried being nice to you and let you down easy but you don't seem to understand! I don't want anything to do with you! You're a complete jerk! I honestly don't know why I didn't see it before! If you really do care for me like you claim you do, you'll let me go and be happy with the guy I like. I like Alek and he makes me happy, so LEAVE ME ALONE!" By the end of my speech, I'm yelling.

Brian looks shocked for a minute but quickly recovers. "You know what Chloe? You're totally not worth it! You're just a little tease and pretty soon you'll grow tired of him like you've grown tired of me and when that happens…" CRACK!

Before Brian has a chance to finish, he's lying on the ground with a bloody nose.

I look to see who punched him and get the surprise of my life.

Alek POV

"Why can't he just leave us alone?" I wonder bitterly.

I watch the conversation between Brian and Chloe, ready to intervene on Chloe's behalf at a moment's notice when Brian just goes too far.

'WORTHLESS? Chloe is not worthless! That's it. I've tried not to hurt him but he's gone to far!" I think. Just as I'm about to step up to deliver a nice solid punch to Brian's jaw line, I hear a crack that resonates off the walls of the alley. Looking down, I see Brian with a dazed and shocked expression on his face with blood gushing from his nose.

Shocked, I look over, expecting Jasmine to have punched him but see Amy instead with her hands curled into fists and a furious look on her face. I see Paul and Jasmine standing behind her, both with shocked expressions on their faces.

'That's for being a jerk to Chloe! You've made her life too confusing for a sixteen year old to handle and you stood in the way of Alek and Chloe getting together sooner! You caused too much trouble Brian Rezza! So I suggest you leave Chloe and Alek alone. And if I hear that you bothered them again, or see you anywhere near them EVER again, I will do worse to you than I did tonight. And THAT is a promise." Amy yells at him. She ends her speech with a glare directed towards Brian.

Brian is barely able to stand, still dazed from the punch, but manages to stumble his way out of the alley.

"Well," Paul breaks the silence. "I think we've all had enough excitement for one night. Why don't we head back inside? " He suggests.

"I agree with Paul, let's go." Jasmine turns and starts walking back into the club. Paul starts to follow but stops to wait for Amy. At the moment Chloe is busy hugging Amy in gratitude. "Thank you Amy!" I hear Chloe mumble against Amy's shoulder. I walk over and thank her as well. "I owe you Amy. If you hadn't shown up, I probably would have killed Brian." I explain. 'Not that anyone here would have minded.'

Amy just smiles and walks back into the club with Paul.

"Shall we?" I ask Chloe. She nods yes but before I manage to take a step, she has her arms wrapped around me in a hug. I hug her back, knowing she needed it. Stepping out of my embrace, Chloe takes my hand and walks back into the club.

A slow song comes on and I pull Chloe to the dance floor, wrap her in my arms and start swaying back and forth to Miley Cyrus' 'When I Look At You'.

Chloe POV

I wrap my arms around Alek's neck and hold him close, just breathing him in.

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody

When the nights are so long

'cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy

Yea when my world is falling apart

When there's no light

To break up the dark

That's when I

I look at you

I stop and think how closely this song relates to my feelings for Alek. He's always been there for me and I know he always will be.

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home any more

That's when I

I look at you

Alek pulls back from our embrace, waiting for me to look at him. When I finally do, he gives me a gentle smile and lightly caresses my cheek. I smile back at him.

When I look at you

I see forgiveness

I see the truth

You love me for who I am

Like the stars hold the moon

Right there where they belong

And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart

When there's no light

To break up the dark

That's when I

I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home any more

That's when I

I look at you

At this part in the song, Alek leans down to my ear and starts singing along to the lyrics and I know that every word that comes out of his mouth is true. I tear up a bit, realizing just how much Alek cares for me.

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me

All I need

Every breath that I breathe

Don't you know you're beautiful

Yeah yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home any more

That's when I

I look at you

I look at you

Yeah

Whoa-oh

You appear just like a dream to me

Pulling back at the end of the song, Alek gently kisses away all my tears and kisses my lips so sweetly and with so much feeling that I can't help but start crying again. I cling to his waist like he's a life preserver and I vaguely feel him cling to me in return before I let myself drown in my feelings for this boy holding me in his arms.

This night turned out to be a night that I know I will never forget, no matter how many lives I lose. I know deep in my heart that Alek will be there for me, every step of the way, ready to help and comfort me when I need him. But I also know he will be there to make me laugh and smile everyday for the rest of our lives.

I can't wait to see what the future holds for the two of us.

**And vuola! The words just seemed to flow from my finger with this chapter! And Brian is gone! I surprised you all with Amy punching Brian didn't I? I never said it would be Chloe even though you thought it would be. I had considered Paul as well but figured since Amy was Chloe's best friend she was more suited for the situation. I don't know why I used Miley Cyrus again but I really like that song and it fit with what I wanted so…I don't own the lyrics by the way. Ok, there will be one more chapter, the epilogue and then sadly I will be done with this story. :( But don't worry, I have plenty of ideas for other Chalek stories, you'll just have to watch out for them. Check out my other story ****After The First Five Minutes**** if you haven't already!**

**Review!**

**Please and Thank You!**

**-RB**


	6. Life Goes On

**A Night Out On The Town**

By Romanian Bookworm

**Did everyone see the final episode of NLOCK? I won't give it away incase someone didn't see it, which would make them idiots. If anyone hears about there being a second season, PM me ASAP! Anyway this is the last chapter of this story sadly but I hope you all enjoy it anyway! Sorry about the late update, a lot of family things going on and summer school work to do ugh. And also look out for my other stories that I will hopefully publish in the near future. Enjoy!**

_Previously on __A Night Out On The Town:_

_Pulling back at the end of the song, Alek gently kisses away all my tears and kisses my lips so sweetly and with so much feeling that I can't help but start crying again. I cling to his waist like he's a life preserver and I vaguely feel him cling to me in return before I let myself drown in my feelings for this boy holding me in his arms. _

_This night turned out to be a night that I know I will never forget, no matter how many lives I lose. I know deep in my heart that Alek will be there for me, every step of the way, ready to help and comfort me when I need him. But I also know he will be there to make me laugh and smile everyday for the rest of our lives. _

_I can't wait to see what the future holds for the two of us._

Epilogue

Three Months Later

Chloe POV

Alek quickly proved to be the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. Sure he was arrogant and cocky at times, but he was also sweet and attentive with me. He was there for me every step of the way; from my mom finding out I was Mai to me uniting Mai and humans. Alek had told me he loved me two weeks after the club fiasco and I told him I loved him back. We've only been dating officially for two weeks but I knew I fell in love with him long before that, even though I never realized it until then. I never saw Brian again and just recently heard he was in college and was happily in love with a steady, human girlfriend.

That night at the club proved to be the ultimate test for me, to see if I was ready to unite Mai and humans. If I couldn't unite myself with the man I knew I liked and was possibly falling in love with, there was no hope for me uniting Mai and humans. I had to start somewhere and that starting point just happened to be with my heart.

Mom was naturally shocked when she came home and I told her everything that happened. She told me right then and there she had a feeling I would choose Alek over Brian when it came down to the matters of the heart. She quickly accepted Alek once she heard how he was there for me when she couldn't be. Eventually she found out I was Mai, but that's another story.

I united Mai and humans about a month ago and I've never been happier. My mom knows what I am and she accepts it, the Order is gone, and I have Alek. The uniting process was long but eventually everything fell into place and the world has never been the same again. Now walking down the street, you can see Mai and humans hanging out as if the whole war between the two races never existed. More and more Mai are taking on the role of protecting a human and none other than Paul matches the Mai to their human. I have to say he's doing a pretty good job, the business is booming.

How are Amy and Paul you ask? They became engaged a month ago, right after the uniting took place. This whole struggle made them realize that all they needed was each other to survive. But don't worry, they don't plan on getting married anytime soon, at least that's what Amy told me. Unless they elope, in which I will be incredibly angry with them for not making me the Maid of Honor.

Jasmine found a boyfriend. In fact, he was the same boy she danced with at the club. His name is Marc. He turned out to be Mai and he and Jasmine have been inseparable ever since. Valentina passed on the role of the Leader of the San Francisco Pride to Jasmine just last week during an elaborate ceremony. I presented Jasmine with a special Bastet necklace that all former leaders wore, including Valentina.

I was currently building an orphanage for Mai children here in San Francisco. All the children lost their parents to the Order, whether it was before the uniting or right after, when the remaining Order rebelled against any Mai they could get their hands on. Don't worry, they were dealt with accordingly. My mom was designing the orphanage. I was in the process of looking over blueprints with her when I happened to glance at the clock and realized I would be late for my lunch date with Alek.

Apologizing to the workers and mom and promising to be there later in the afternoon, I ran outside and down three blocks to the park. I arrived there with minutes to spare. Looking around, I finally spotted Alek standing at the edge of the pond in the middle of the park. I quickly walked over to him and he turned around. When he realized who it was, he gave me a smile and a big kiss.

"Hello love."

"Hi!" I said breathlessly, "I hope I'm not late."

He shook his head, "You're just on time." He couldn't seem to stand still and I could tell by his body language and facial expressions that he was nervous about something. "Let's go for a walk yea?" He asked.

"Ok," I agreed, worried something was wrong. 'Is he going to breakup with me? I didn't do anything wrong that I know of.' I was extremely confused. Alek being nervous was very strange. I've never once seen him so nervous in the entire time I've known him.

Stopping in the middle of the little bridge stretching across the pond, he turned to me and took my hands in his.

"Chloe," He began. "Ever since the day I met you, two years ago, I knew that you were the one for me. The one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I was devastated that you were human and I was Mai and we couldn't be together. Over the course of the next two years, I was slowly falling in love with you. When I discovered you were Mai, I was literally jumping for joy. I was so happy that we could actually be together. Then learning you were the Uniter and Brian coming into your life interrupted my plans of wooing you and making you fall in love with me. A few weeks before we went to the club, you started acting different around me and I started hoping again we could be together. When I kissed you and you kissed me back, I never wanted to stop, afraid it would end or it would turn out to be a dream. But it wasn't and I've never been so happy in all my life." By this time, my eyes were filled with tears and tears were streaming down my face. He slowly bent to one knee and the tears instantly stopped along with my heart. He gently squeezed my hands. "I want us to be together Chloe, forever, however long that may be. I want to be the one to dry your tears, and hold you close when you're sad. I want to be the one to keep you safe, to cuddle with you at night. I want to wake up with you in my arms. I know you have a lot of stuff going on right now, what with the orphanage and ensuring that the Mai and humans stay united…Chloe, this isn't an engagement, but I want your promise that when the time comes and I ask you to marry me, you'll say yes. So, will you promise to marry me one day?" Alek asks hopefully. I look into his eyes and see nothing but love.

"Yes," I whisper. I know he heard me because his eyes grow teary and he gets the biggest smile on his face. I was so happy that I tackled him to the ground and kissed him.

Laughing he pulled away and pulled us to our feet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gray ring box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful ring with an emerald in the middle surrounded by small diamonds on either side encrusted onto a silver band. I give him my hand and with a teary smile on my face, I watch as he slides the ring onto the fourth finger of my left hand. I flatten my hand, admiring the ring for a minute before reaching up and gently kissing him again. I feel him smile into the kiss as he wraps his arms around me and I smile back.

Kissing Alek, I know that no matter what curve ball life may through at us in the future, we will get through it because we will have each other.

And to think, it all happened with a night out on the town.

**THE END**

**What do you think? I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I tried to make the proposal as sweet as possible; you'll have to tell me if I succeeded. I think I did a pretty good job; I included all the characters I mentioned in my story in this epilogue. Sadly, I'm finished with this story, but my writing days are far from over. As we speak, I am currently in the middle of another story, a oneshot. And I also have a few other story ideas in mind for Chalek. You'll have to keep you're eyes open for them. Well you know what to do…REVIEW! **

**Please and Thank You!**

**-RB**


End file.
